The Silver Butterfly
by greenlicious
Summary: Shino sighed softly disturbing the glittering butterfly enough for it to flutter its wings in agitation. Sometimes the company of his bugs was not enough.


AN: This is very different from my previous works of fiction. I made an attempt at something more serious, so I'm not quite sure how well it turned out. I had no idea what to name it so I hope this title works okay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Silver Butterfly**

The rainy season during the spring months had ended, leaving the earth feeling clean and refreshed. High in the sky beams of a radiant sun shone gently on Konoha, gradually warming everything they touched. Around the village, sun-kissed flowers painted in vibrant shades of reds, yellows and purples bloomed abundantly in every window box and garden. Overhead, birds had found new freedom in the crisp clear air, singing to their heart's content and performing amazing feats of acrobatic stunts.

Most would describe this day as perfect.

Most would use this day as a chance to go out with friends or appreciate the beauty of nature by spending time outdoors.

Most would enjoy the day for what it had to offer.

Most however, were not Shino.

Yes he did think the weather was unusually pleasant for this time of year.

Yes he was out with friends (if you counted his kikaichu as friends), and yes he was spending time outside. However, unlike much of the village, Shino was using this day as a chance to observe, analyze and learn.

Seated next to a unique blue plant, Shino waited patiently for the rare insect specimen known to utilize this particular blue plant's nutrients to appear. Researching the various species of this insect was his hobby. Why? Because he enjoyed the rigid discipline and control it took to successfully hunt something so small and complex. Many hours were spent tracking and recording behavioral patterns of the thousands of extraordinary bugs that lived in and around Konoha. Simply put, Shino loved what most people would consider the pests and vermin of their lives.

Detecting movement in the corner of his eye, Shino watched as an elegant silver butterfly landed delicately on the grass close to where he was sitting. Though the shade of this particular butterfly was quite unusual for this part of the country, Shino identified the disturbance as not worth his time and continued to sit unmovingly in the tall grasses listening to the hum of the millions of tiny insects that lived in the area. He had come here for one reason and would not be distracted. As the butterfly basked in the sun, Shino couldn't help but watch as its wings shone brightly in the light. Silently admiring the natural beauty of the insect, Shino slowly smiled to himself. This was his haven, his safe place where he was surrounded by those he understood and by those who understood him.

Was it so strange to feel more comfortable around the constant harmony that insects provided rather than to be swirled through the continual ebb and flow of human emotions? In a profession such as his, the natural tranquility of the bugs provided a retreat that sheltered his emotional and psychological well-being. All shinobi needed something for their sanity to hold on to. Was it so strange that his clan used their kikaichu for professional as well as personal benefit?

Shino sighed softly disturbing the glittering butterfly enough for it to flutter its wings in agitation. Sometimes the company of his bugs was not enough.

Angry at the feeling of loneliness sweeping over him, Shino grit his teeth and harshly dug his fingers in the dirt, tearing clumps of grass out at the roots. Not many understood the way of the ninja, but even fewer understood Shino himself. Those who tried were scared away by his insects. If they were not afraid of the bugs, his chilly and mysterious personality frightened them away.

Various insect species accepted him for who he was. Why did the human species have such a hard time doing the same? Was he not one of their own?

A soft breeze caressed the tall grasses surrounding Shino causing them to flutter and dance. The silver butterfly caught the air current and gracefully flew with the wind. Feeling as if he had been abandoned, Shino threw a clump of grass in the direction in which his temporary companion had left. He had been distracted by the butterfly's presence. He had probably missed his target. This made him grumpy.

Shino glared uninterestedly at the blue plant in which his insect specimen was supposed to appear. Embarrassed at the amount of emotion he was expressing, Shino glared even harder, the force of his glare dulled by the glasses framing his eyes. Good thing no one was here to witness his humiliating display of weakness.

Feeling the familiar prickle on the back of his neck that indicated a presence behind him, Shino straightened his back and cautiously fingered his kunai pouches. Apparently while enamored with a butterfly someone had slipped through his detection. Oh how he disgusted himself. Before he could move from his vulnerable position, Shino heard rustling in the grass and a small feminine squeak.

The grass parted to reveal Hinata with several of his investigative Kikaichu crawling through her clothes. Pointer fingers poking together and a blush on her cheeks, Hinata shyly stuttered her greeting.

"S-shino-kun!"

Rising from his seated position, Shino nodded his head in reply and silently stared at his bashful teammate.

Blushing deeper at the intensity of Shino's covered stare, Hinata quickly stated what she had to work up the courage to say for the past couple of minutes. "A-ano S-shino-kun, w-we were wondering i-if you wanted t-to join us f-for some r-ramen at Ichiraku's." Hearing the familiar bark of Akamaru in the distance, Shino concluded that Kiba was nearby as well.

His teammates had gone miles out of their way to seek him out? Kiba and Hinata wanted to spend their free time with him?

A warmth that had nothing to do with the spring sun spread through Shino's chest, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. Apparently he had been mistaken in thinking that nobody cared. He had been so focused on what he believed to be true about himself that he had projected these false feeling on others. This resulted in pushing away the people who wanted to be close. Kami bless his teammates for seeing through his foolishness!

Shino felt his face break into a wide smile, shocking Hinata with its white brilliance. Stepping towards his female teammate, Shino eagerly nodded his acceptance of her invitation. With smile plastered to his face Shino walked towards Konoha, eager to spend the remaining hours of this lovely spring day with his friends.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! I'm kinda nervous about what you all think. I hope this was not too ridiculous to read! Let me know if I should continue the serious streak or if I should stick to the more humorous side of fanfiction. :)


End file.
